habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 88
Rabbit #88 was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two, and a former member (and Leader) of the Netherland Dwarf division. She was a finalist in the tournament. History Rabbit #88 signed up for the tournament like the other Rabbits in the game. Within the first few days, #88 clicked with her fellow Rabbits well, getting along easily with the rest of the division. The early days of the game were fairly quiet and uneventful, as she chatted and joked around with her division mates. On October 3, #88 joined the Dwarfs for an unrecorded division call. At some point, #88 left the call without HABIT's permission. She was swiftly punished for it with a beating from HABIT, leaving her with facial bruising, a black eye, and a split lip. #88 had difficulty with Trial One, because she wasn't familiar with the Rabbits of her division yet. #88 chose Rabbit #71 for division Leader because they were the Rabbit they knew the best, and because of their general intelligence and attitude; she chose Rabbit #84 for Runt, because they were the division member they'd spoken to the least and had no feelings towards whatsoever. In her Trial One video (uploaded October 9), #88 displayed numerous bruises (as she was still healing from her beating). After the results of Trial One were revealed, #88 was voted for Division Leader because of her easygoing demeanor. #88 thanked all the Rabbits profusely, promising to uphold the position. Stalked In mid-October, #88 reported hearing scratching noises and finding deep scratch marks around the house where she lived with her mother. She insisted that it was probably “nothing”, but the Rabbits -- especially #81 and #55 (who were having trouble with The Rake) -- told her to be careful. Several days later, #88 stated in the chat that the noises had subsided, and that the danger might have passed. Secretly, however, the activities had increased: #88 began seeing movement outside her house at night, and heard The Rake's screech. On October #28, she secretly posted a video (titled "home invasion") in which the Rake stalked the outside of her house. For Trial Two, #88 burned a homemade card she'd received from a childhood friend, with whom she'd lost contact. Rather than burying the remains, she burned the card completely to ashes, which she then disposed of. The video was posted November 1. After the dissolution of the Netherland Dwarfs, #88 was stripped of her title and moved to the Angora division. Personality Rabbit #88 is a laid-back individual who enjoys books, music, and art. From the get-go, she and Rabbit #71 were cited as most likely to be division Leader (and, indeed, received the most votes). As division Leader, Rabbit #88 kept the Rabbits in line and participated in calls and conversations almost daily. The other Rabbits always greeted their Leader with respect and enjoyed her presence. After being moved to the Angoras, #88's attitude and demeanor have remained pretty much the same, even though she is no longer a division Leader. Abilities Unknown. Relationships Rabbit #71 Rabbit #71 was #88's closest friend in the Dwarf division. #88 spoke to and conversed with #71 more than the other Rabbits, as she appreciated their intelligence and agreed with their opinions. #88's high regard for #71 was demonstrated in her Trial One video, in which she named #71 as her choice for Leader of the Netherland Dwarfs. Quotes " I hope you all have a lovely, lovely wonderful day." ''― "Trial One" video. ''"Jesus cartwheeling Christ, thanks guys." ― #88's reaction to being voted as Division Leader. Trivia * #88 was 17 years old at the start of Tournament Two. * #88 was the only Rabbit located in Newfoundland, Canada. * #88 was one of four Rabbits known to have suffered a beating from HABIT as punishment (the others being Rabbit #00, Rabbit #01, Rabbit #03). * #88 moved cross-country when she was 10 years old. * The childhood card #88 burned in her Trial Two video read: "Keila you are my bestest friend. I will miss you so much. You always make me laugh. Love Ya Ttyl. Allison." * #88 was one of six Netherland Dwarfs to be moved to the Angora division. * #88 is the only Rabbit in the tournament to be stripped of their title. Gallery 88TrialOneBattered.png|#88 recovers from being battered by HABIT ("TRIAL ONE"). 88TrialOneLeader.png|Choice for division Leader ("TRIAL ONE"). 88TrialTwoRunt.png|Choice for division Runt ("TRIAL ONE"). 88TrialTwoBurn2.png|#88 burns a childhood memento ("TRIAL TWO"). 88TrialTwoBurn3.png|To ashes ("TRIAL TWO"). Links YouTube: KeiTheRabbit Category:Rabbits Category:Finalists Category:Rake Victims